


prophetica somnium

by perriottheclown



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Actors, Films, M/M, Rock and Roll, Song: Bohemian Rhapsody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perriottheclown/pseuds/perriottheclown
Summary: Бен и не думал, что парень из его сна так неожиданно взорвётся в его жизнь
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	prophetica somnium

Утренний луч света ,немного розоватый, из-за старых потрёпанных занавесок, подаренных мамой уже давно, исследует холодную комнату, падает на изголовье кровати, скользит по не совсем чистому постельному белью, робко падает на лицо парня. Припадает сначала к разбросанным по подушке, аккуратно стриженным, золотистого оттенка волосам, и затем скользит по молодой коже, словно в поисках потрескавшихся губ. Он достигает своей цели. 

***  
Начиная свой путь около виска, одиноко стекает холодная струя пота. Слышно тяжёлое, неровное, сбивчивое дыхание юноши. Парень лежал, широко открыв глаза (казалось, что на минуту он забыл, как моргать) и, слегка опустошённым взглядом, смотрел в никуда.  


Ему приснился сон. Он не хотел просыпаться. Он хотел остаться в нем навсегда. 

Это было как минимум странно. Впервые в жизни он не видел во сне ничего, кроме одного незнакомого человека. Парень, довольно приятной внешности, на протяжении всего сновидения смотрел на Бена, мило улыбался, и, чрезвычайно тихим и успокаивающим голосом сказал лишь одно слово: 

-Джо.... 

И дело даже не в том парне, а в том, что Бен почувствовал. Это было невероятное спокойствие. Всё действительно было хорошо. Это сложно описать более подробно. Это, как бы сумбурно не звучало, было словно во сне. Черты, так называемого, джо, были нечёткими, расплывчатыми. Но голос... 

-Джо, -хриплым голосом повторил Бен, - очень интересно... 

Он закрыл лицо руками, несильно прижимая пальцы к глазным яблоками. Глубокий вдох. Выдох. 

Доброе утро, страна! 

Немного ворочаясь в постели, словно какой-то подросток, который готов хоть притвориться трупом, чтобы не идти в школу, он все же осилил себя, и на цыпочках прошёлся до окна, перед этим удачно зацепившись пижамными штанами с суперменом за деревянную прикроватную тумбочку. Впрочем, ничего нового. 

Поток свежего утреннего воздуха поступил в его маленькую комнату. Медленно пошатнулись занавески. Тени заиграли на кровати и стенах. 

Зашелестели плохо приклеенные плакаты рок групп. О половине из них он никогда и не слышал, но выглядят они довольно прикольно. Бен даже не знал зачем он их повесил, и перед кем он так отчаянно старался. Да и вопросом таким особо не задавался. 

Всё, что ему сейчас нужно было, это затянуться. Бен уже давно пожалел, что начал курить, но сколько бы он не пытался, завязать никак не получается. 

Поднеся сигарету к губам, он чиркнул зажигалкой и с удовольствием затянулся. Во рту встала не большая горечь с привкусом ментола, горло немного щекотало, и что-то лёгкое и успокаивающее стало разливаться внутри. Ему определённо нравилось. С каждой затяжкой привкус ментола становился всё прозрачнее и оставался лишь горьковатый привкус табака. Но сигарета вскоре была выкурена почти до фильтра и выброшена «за борт». 

На минуту он застыл возле окна, вспоминая кто он вообще такой и что тут забыл. Он продолжал стоять так и дальше если бы не телефонный звонок, доносящийся с ненавистной тумбочки, который нарушил утреннее спокойствие. 

На дисплее появилось "Гвилимушка солнышко" и да, Бен натурал, наверное, он просто не задумывался об этом, до недавнего времени. 

Гвилим - его лучший друг и счастливый владелец пароля от его телефона. Что в прочем, неудивительно. 

Бросив короткий взгляд в сторону источника звука, Бен, осторожно, одним шагом приблизился к утреннем монстру, и ответил на звонок. Интересно, что заставило его звонить в такую рань? 

\- Доброе утро, Бенни, - начал Гвилим-, не разбудил?  
\- Нет, и слава Богу, а то тебе бы не поздоровилось - нарочито милым и шутливым голосом произнёс Бен.  
\- Я тоже рад тебя слышать. Слушай, а ты не хочешь прогуляться? Погода благоприятствует. А ты давно не выходил. Честно говоря, я вообще думал что ты умер.  
\- Я тоже... - практически не слышно промямлил Бен,- так думал.  
\- Что ты там думал? Что тут вообще можно думать? Жду тебя через полчаса у входа в парк и...- не успел закончить Гвилим.  
\- Нет, нет, прости, я не могу. Я…я… Эмм, приболел, да, приболел, точно. Может, ты хотел сказать что-то? Если это так, то можешь и по телефону рассказать.  
-Вау, а ты у нас гадалка! Да, я хотел кое-что тебе сказать, но, боюсь, по телефону не смогу. Это очень важно.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь? Прийти ко мне? Мало ли, чего от тебя ожидать. Знаю я, что у таких, как ты, на уме. Ты ещё тот извращенец! - Неожиданно громко и пискляво вскрикнул Бен.  
\- Бен, вот сейчас вообще без шуток. Это действительно важно, и, знаешь ли, особенно для тебя. Твоя попка меня никогда не привлекала, поэтому просто скажи, когда я могу к тебе прийти.  
\- Обидно вообще-то. Ну раз уж это так "серьезно", то я в принципе свободен, можешь хоть сейчас, а лучше, через полчаса прийти.  
\- Окей, только, прошу, можно сделать мне человеческий приём, и не встретить меня в трусах, как обычно.  
\- Всё для тебя! Это все, что ты хотел сказать?  
\- Ага, все, до встречи.  
\- Ну, тогда, пока. 

Бен, усмехнувшись, выключил телефон и аккуратно бросил на постель. После, упав туда тоже. 

В горизонтальном положении он осмотрел уже такую привычную, старую комнату. Потолок. Кровать. Разбросанные вещи. Напротив - дверь. Слева - окно. В углу - зеркало. Задержав на нем взгляд, он всмотрелся в свое отражение. 

Ничего необычного. Всё тот же Бен Харди. Только очень невыспавшийся. 

Немного приподнявшись на локтях, он начал водить большими глазами по комнате в поисках одежды. 

\- Ага, вот и нашлось что-то. 

Долго искать не пришлось. На ручке двери висела старая растянутая футболка серого цвета с каким-то странным принтом в виде космической собаки. Бен даже не помнил, откуда она у него появилась, но это не так важно. Вполне сойдёт. 

Он быстро поднялся с тёплого пледа, схватил футболку и натянул на себя. Мамин красавчик, вылитый жених. 

Насчет нижней части одежды он даже не задумывался. Что-что, а штаны с известным супергероем Гвил обязан заценить. 

-В принципе, лучше, чем ничего. 

Медленным шагом он вошёл на кухню. Место, в котором он редко отшивался. Только по утрам, и то, раз в неделю. Сегодня был один из таких редких дней. 

Ему жутко хотелось кофе. Начинать день без кофе он физически не может. 

Через пятнадцать минут пряный, мягкий запах этого прекрасного напитка разносился по всей квартире. Он пытался не отвлекаться на мысли и просто, мать твою, пить кофе. Правда, он пытался, но не вышло… 

\- Как его там звали вообще? Джим? Джон? Джин? А, нет! Джо! Точно...Джо... Джо. А что за Джо такой? Мозг же не мог его просто взять и придумать. Значит, когда-то я все же его видел. Может мы вообще знакомы, а я забыл? - размышлял вслух парень. - Или это все сказки, и мозг может сгенерировать образ? Может, он сделал мне что-то хорошее когда-то давно, и я его просто не запомнил, а мозг - да? Блять, успокойся уже! Это- всего лишь чертов сон! Мало ли, что ещё могло присниться. 

От дискуссии с самим собой его оторвал внезапный и настойчивый звонок в дверь.


End file.
